Another Kind of Cold
by LinleyHamilton123
Summary: "Elsa!" the voice came ringing into her as if shiny little Anna was standing right there in front of her. As if it was perfectly normal for her to speak to Elsa, to see Elsa, to even know who Elsa was. Which she didn't, of course.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Frozen. I wish! Don't we all? Yay for Frozen!

I don't even know what to say. This is the first FanFiction story I have written since last summer. Yup. I really don't know what to say.

My sister wanted me to write, and I decided to, and I loved it so much that I so much regret the months I didn't do it. What was I thinking? This is really very depressing, so I apologise because it's nothing like me at all normally!

* * *

Elsa was cold. Well, she was always cold, in one manner or another. It was impossible not to be cold in a room surrounded by ice. And no matter how many coats her parents bundled on her, the room was still chilly.

So, no, it wasn't that cold that bothered Elsa. She was used to it. It was the different cold. The cold that was more than just an ice front, an accidental burst of snow, a freezing wind. The cold that she never stopped feeling.

This cold was more than just an uncomfortable feeling or a passing thought. It was something Elsa had felt since that day she'd shut herself up in her room. This cold couldn't disappear, because nothing had disappeared or changed from that day. She was still in the same room with the same sights. With the same powers.

At this moment, Elsa was sitting at the window, staring down. She never could see anything that meant something, there were never any people or anything. All she could see was the ground, which was now covered in snow. How she wished she could be out there.

"Elsa!" the voice came ringing into her as if shiny little Anna was standing right there in front of her. As if it was perfectly normal for her to speak to Elsa, to see Elsa, to even know who Elsa was. Which she didn't, of course.

Elsa stayed silent. She couldn't answer. She couldn't ever answer. Not once. For Anna, only for Anna. But it still hurt.

"Elsa, please!" the voice raised even louder. It wasn't angry, but there was a hint of pleading. "Elsa, there's snow outside! It's deep! Please, do you want to build a snowman? We can do anything!"

But they couldn't. Elsa tensed and ice erupted from her hand. She shook it, but it did no good. She couldn't control herself.

"Elsa!" the voice remained there. "Elsa, come on!"

Elsa imagined herself opening the door. She imagined herself seeing Anna standing there, and going outside, and building that snowman again. She tried to imagine herself having a good time, but before she could, the image of Anna falling came into her mind. The image of her hurting Anna, she realized. She had done it. There was no use pretending. She couldn't see Anna. It couldn't happen.

She stood up from the window seat and half-tripped, half walked across the room. The ice lay across the floor, across the walls, across everything, but it didn't stop her. She knew the ice better than she knew anywhere else.

"Elsa, won't you come?" the sound was so soft now. Elsa had to take a deep, deep breath to keep from crying. A tear rolled down her cheek anyway.

She clapped a hand over her mouth to keep from doing something she'd regret. She wiped at her eyes and thought of everything she'd done. She looked at the room, felt the cold, and choked out in her strongest voice, "Go away, Anna!"

She heard the almost inaudible sound of disappointment and sadness from her sister, then the footsteps shuffling away. She heard them, but she didn't really feel them. Anna was still there, even if she wasn't really. Anna was always there.

And yet, Anna was never there. If Anna meant so much to her, why had she not spoken to her for years? Why did she know nothing of her anymore, except the sound of her voice through a closed door?

_Because of me_, Elsa thought sharply, sitting down hard on the icy floor. _This is my fault._ And the already wintery room became even more like the cold outside.

Maybe someday the cold would go away. Maybe someday the sun would shine.

But of course it wouldn't. Hoping was ridiculous. Elsa buried her face in her gloved hands and sobbed.

* * *

Did you like it? I hope so!

I know it's depressing! It's kind of hard for it not to be is all because it's Frozen. Like...there's not a lot to go on :D

I am so glad to be back! I know Frozen is kind of a random audience for me but I also wrote a Doctor Who story so my A/N will probably be way more comprehensive on there...!

Linley =)


End file.
